


Rock and a Hard Place

by gladixlusamicitia (glacliolus)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, PWP without Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, brief mention of tracer, gender neutral reader, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glacliolus/pseuds/gladixlusamicitia
Summary: A routine mission leads to you getting trapped. Soldier 76 comes to your aid.





	Rock and a Hard Place

**Author's Note:**

> First Overwatch piece... Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Got a request? Tell me about it on my tumblr - gladixlusamicitia.tumblr.com

The hail of bullets rained hard as you darted down a cramped alleyway in an attempt to escape from those trying to take the point from the team that you were running with. You’d expected that joining up with the supposed disbanded Overwatch was going to be tricky and often lead you into situations that you weren’t going to escape in a hurry – the sudden influx of scars on your body confirmed that most of the missions you were sent on were dangerous beyond words… And for something as silly as a payload, something you weren’t even privy to information about.

_‘Agent, this is 76, state your location.’_

Your communication link beeped, transmitting Soldier 76’s voice in your ear. Reaching up, you tapped the small device in your ear and spoke aloud. “Had to escape from enemy fire, taking cover in a cramped alley without any health pack stations around…” You paused, the sound of gunfire still blasting around you. “Might be a difficult one to get out of without any assistance, Sir.”

_‘Stay where you are, Agent, will be there in five minutes at the most.’_

The link went dead, leaving you to your thoughts. 76 had been a mystery since you joined, he was just a vigilante with little to no past, or if he had a past, he never spoke about it. You’d spent a little time with Tracer speaking to her about him, giggling away about your thoughts – it wasn’t a surprise to know that you had feelings for him and that you wanted to do terrible things with him. He only ever seemed to notice you unless you were out on duty together… Even then, you were pretty sure that he wouldn’t be able to see the little quick glances because of that damn visor of his… And prayed that no one ever heard you quietly gasp out his name in the dead of night as you covered your mouth, desperately pleasuring yourself to the thought of him. 

You resigned yourself to the fact that your feelings for 76 would always remain unrequited and you were definitely okay with that. You had to be professional.

The sudden loud hail of gunfire following the large mass of a human slamming you back into the brickwork, the bright blue and white signalling who exactly had just joined you in the cramped and confined alleyway.

“Shit! 76, sir-“ His gloved hand slid over your mouth, eyes widening as he shook his head, lifting you up so the two of you could actually fit in the alleyway together. His thigh balancing you up, gods, in a dream this would have been the perfect situation for you- his hot and hard body pressing you up against the wall, being able to feel his muscles through that garish leather jacket of his.

“Sorry about this, Agent.” He stated, removing his hand from your mouth to allow you to respond. “Not exactly the most spacious of places to hide.”

“True, next time I’ll pick somewhere more spacious.”

A snort left his lips, keeping his head focused on the entrance to the alleyway, just in case one of you had to react to sudden gunfire. Only then, did you realise where his thigh actually had situated, right between your legs. And just moving ever so slightly created tiny little jolts of pleasure… All because of his thick clothed thigh.

His entire body was pressed up against you in a delicious manner in the cramped alley, his thigh pressing between your legs, holding you up against the brick wall with what limited space you had. You had to shuffle awkwardly; the friction of your bodysuit hitting you in all the right places, mixed in with the way your entire body was being rested on 76’s strong thigh – even then, just moving shot spikes of pleasure through your body.

This really could not be happening, especially not in this situation.

You lowered your head, biting your bottom lip to stop yourself from making any kind of noise that would give away how your body was reacting. Of course, he noticed. He always noticed but never when you wanted him to. “You alright, Agent?”

“F-fine, Sir…” Gods, you hoped that he didn’t notice your flushed red cheeks.

“Are you sure?”

“Sir… I’m…” A low moan escaped your lips as he shuffled, his thigh brushing up against you once again. You bit down your lower lip, hiding your exceedingly red face from him. “I-I’m so sorry!” You gasped out as it fell silent between the two of you, not sure exactly what to do next in regards to the situation that was now out in the open.

Only for him to slowly start grinding his thigh against you, a keening sound escaping your lips as you gripped his shoulders, head falling back against the wall in delight.

“You really think I didn’t know, Agent? Tracer isn’t exactly the best at keeping her voice down.” His voice low, purring in your ear, your eyes half lidded as you managed to look at him once more. “This isn’t exactly the most… appropriate of situations to allow you this… But it’ll have to do.”

“P-please, do that again!” You whined, burying your face in the crook of his neck, inhaling the scent of his leather jacket mixed with the intensity of gunpowder. Gods, it was really happening, it really wasn’t a dream. “76…”

“Morrison.” If your mind hadn’t been clouded by desire, you probably would have made the connection with the name that he’d given you – Strike Commander Morrison, former member of Overwatch. 

“M-Morrison!” You cried out, trying to keep your voice muffled to avoid any unwelcome visitors on the scenario that was currently playing out. Your hips ground against his thigh, rocking back and forth, desperately fucking yourself on his thigh alone to bring yourself to that glorious end that you needed more than anything else at that point.

“You can do better than that, you’ve waited to do this, show me how much you’ve wanted this.” His words served as a taunt, driving you forward towards that peak that you needed, whispering and haunting you as you continued to rock your hips, throwing your head back, crying out his name in delight as your orgasm finally washed over you.

“You alright?” He asked once you had caught your breath, watching as you slowly nodded your head, brushing one of your hands against his visor.

“Peachy…” You let out a satisfied sigh, a lazy smile on your lips. “If there’s a next time… Can this come off?”

“Maybe when we’re out of this.”

“Let’s wrap this up then.”


End file.
